Target: Koro Sensei l Agents: Double Akabane
by Eve Of The Stars
Summary: So I was really careless when I was beating up a few kids, so now I have to join class 3-E in their assassination mission! Actually, getting caught really wasn't a bad thing. This is going to be the best school year ever! Contains spoilers, violence, and swearing. Starts after endterms but before island adventure. Oh! One more thing. I'm Karma's twin sister, Clis Akabane.
1. Chapter 1 - Double Akabane Time

Class 3-E

When I first joined the stupid school, it wasn't because I wanted to. In fact, I wanted to attend a drawing academy. Of

course, my parents are the ones who pay for my schooling, so I have little choice. During my first and second year at

Kunugigaoka Junior High School, I kept hidden. If someone was foolish enough to bully me though, they got a personal hell.

Unfortunately, I was lazy during the third year, and got caught. Now I am currently heading up a damn mountain to the

classroom 3-E with my debriefing in my mind...

(Flashback 2 weeks ago)

"So let me get this straight, my target is a man-octopus, that moves at mach-20 speed, has remarkable eyesight, smelling,

and IQ, and he destoyed more than half of the moon?" I grinned to my self. "This is going to be the best school year

ever."

"Yes, so next week you will be attending class with your fellow 3-E assassins to take down the target that the students

have named 'Koro Sensei' like the word impossible to kill." I chuckled.

"Pfft. Mission understood."

(End of flashback)

I finally arrived at the classroom, and although the trek wasn't hard, it certaily didn't help that I had to squash a few

snakes to get there. I enter the classroom, knowing full-well that I was about twenty minutes late. Eh. I pushed opened

the door and the most of the student's attention turned to me.

"Hello 3-E!" I said when they turned to me. Koro Sensei turned from the chalkboard. I let show a happy bloodlust-free

grin.

"So you must be Koro Sensei! An honor to meet someone who can break the sound barrier!" I said, holding out my hand.

Purposely, that hand held a small bag with a surprise...

"Ah! You must be the new student were expecting. Nice to meet you too." Koro Sensei took the hand, and his tentacle

popped. I droped my school bag and a smoke screen was quick to emerge, I pulled out the pistols I had attained and shot

four bbs at the spot I knew Koro Sensei to be. When it had cleared, I looked for him, checking if he was dead or not. He

was not. He was on the other side of the room, and four of his tentacles were on the floor. Three out of four? Not bad. I

grinned.

"So he does live up to his name! Nice to meet you 3-E, so let's sweep up this mission by March!" I tucked the guns back

into my hip holster and mockfully saluted. Silence. Then slow clapping. The source was a certain red-head in the back.

"Oh, Hi Karma! Nice to know you haven't lost your sense of humor." I said, picking up my bag and walking over.

"You put up a good show. When do you plan on revealing your true self?" He asked. My good-natured smile dropped into an

arrogant smirk.

"Aww..You just messed with my stratagy, Karmy-boy." I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"Uhh..Karma-kun who is she?" asked a blue haired..boy, I think?

"Who? She's none other than my sister. Can't you tell the red hair?" Karma replies. The classroom falls silent again.

"So, now that that's off my shoulders, I'm Clis. Clis Akabane. And I intend on killing my target." I let my blood-lust

show through that time. Before plopping into the seat next to my brother. Koro Sensei recovered from the attack, and took

his place back at the front.

"Hai! So now let's continue the lesson. Do you have your previous test papers Clis-chan? I need them to see what you have

to work on."

"Eh?" I looked up from my notebook that I was drawing in. "Oh sure!" I grabbed them from my folder I walked up. When

Sensei grabbed it his newly fixed tentacle popped again. Two bbs came out from my sleeves and were aimed at Koro Sensei.

He dodged. "Oh, and I forgot to mention, the lamination had some koro-sensei proof fibers in it!" I said before walking

back. When Koro-Sensei looked at the test papers-

"Nfuuuu-They're all at least 95% or higher!" Most of the students crowded around the desk.

"WHAAA!?" The yellled. Karma gave me a high five as I plopped down and went back to my drawing for a weapon design.

"I'm here for the same reason Karma is. We are twins, after all." I said as I continued with the sketch.

"WHAT!?" I swear I could've heard them if I was in South America.

^^^ Time skip lunch time ^^^

I walked back down to the main campus for a juice box since class E's was broken. I inserted a few coins and clicked in

the code for strawberry juice.

"Hey, look. It's that girl that was transfered to 3-E." I heard behind me. Snickers.

"Really? Akabane's back in that class too. Sucks to be her!" I heard enough. I kicked the rock next to me at them and it

hit one of the two girl's knees. They stared at me.

"Listen up you two. My name is Clis Akabane, and if you don't want to die, get the hell out of here." I said, flipping out

a switch blade. Their eyes widened and they ran off with a

"You class E guys are crazy!" I smirked to myself before heading back up the mountain. I checked that the rubber band

placement to shoot the guns in my sleeves were ok, then pulled out my latest weapon. It looked like a normal pen, but when

you twist the tip, fog shoots out and if you click the pen, it explodes into anti-sensei material. One of my finer

inventions. I arrived at the old campus with a few minutes to spare. Once in, I saw a blonde woman at the head of the

class. She looked at me.

"Oh. You must be the new student. I'm Irina Jelavick, your new english teacher, and fellow assassin." She said cockily. I

immediately didn't like her. I nodded.

"So, what are you teaching today, Bitch-sensei?" Deciding on her nickname. She goes into rage mode.

"HOW DO YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT STUPID NICKNAME!?" She shouted. I blinked. I looked at Karma. Oh. He must've already given

her that nickname. I shrugged.

"Brother and sister think alike." I said and sat down in my seat. The class continued on except for the fact that I didn't

know what was going on. I was busy making changes to pranks that could be turned into assassination attempts.

"CLIS! Are you paying any attention!?" Bitch-sensei's voice shouts. I look up.

"Eh? What did you say?" I said.

"Agh! If you think you can slack off like your brother, than read the damn paragraph!" She said, pointing at the chalk

board where a few sentances were written in English. Karma snickered. I rolled my eyes.

" _What you've written is supremely innapropiate so I will not be reading the stupid damned paragraph_." I said in English,

after reading the board in my mind. I went back to my revisions. Bitch-sensei raged.

"How do you already have perfectly good English!?" She shouted. I shrugged.

"I have way too much free time when I'm not...playing with people." I give a smirk, knowing they know what I mean before

dropping back into the world of pranks. The majority of the class sweatdrops.

So how do you like the first chapter? God Karma and his twin in the same class will cause for more trouble...Will Koro

Sensei survive?


	2. Chapter 2 - Island Time

Target: Koro Sensei  
Agents: Double Akabane  
Chapter 2

)(|)(Clis)(|)(

It was only a daysaway from the trip to the island thingy. The other students told me their plan, which I had to admit, was a good one. Although I hadn't gone any assassintion training like the rest of them, I like to believe I was good in inventing as well as hand-to-hand combat, seeing as I beat Karma half of the time...I had mostly packed my stuff for Okinawa, the only thing left was a modified bb coated in posion that Okuda and I were working on to attack Koro Sensei with. When we were practicing our targeting, this assassin named Lovro showed up and observed each of our stances and how well we fired a gun. I held two modified pistol-look-alikes in my hands as I shot my target. I kind of have a cheat, since my left eye was formed with a deformality. Although my right eye was blue, my left was a golden color like my brother's and could see very far distances and see movements that any normal eye wouldn't. However, it could see nothing within three yards of me. I pushed back my bangs, set the goggles that I always wore on my head, and closed my right eye. The target was a few balloons waving in the wind. 175 yards approximitely. Calculating the movement, I fired from my left. The balloon furthest to the left popped as I fired twice more alternatively, hitting the other two.

)(|)(No one's POV)(|)(

"Who's that?" Lovro asked, pointing a finger at the red-haired girl. Karasuma looked where he was pointing.

"A new recruit, Clis Akabane. Karma's sister. Has an above average skill in hand-to-hand combat. This is her first training session with guns." Lovro nodded.

"She has a skill for hitting moving targets. From a distance as well. A recognizable skill." Karasuma and Lovro watched her switch to a sniper-like gun and hit farther away targets. Lovro saw something.

"Does she have heterochromia eyes?" (Heterochromia is a person with different colored eyes) this caused Karasuma to look back up from his papers.

"I don't know. She always keeps one eye covered with her bangs." Lovro nodded before Nagisa approached them.

)()(Clis)()(

I could hear someone approaching so I covered my left eye with my bangs again and lifted my goggles. It messed with my vision having both eyes opened together. It was Karma.

"Oi! Just how long are you planning on hiding?" He asked me as he approached. I put the sniper-like gun on the ground.

"Pfft. You should know the answer. Only our family and the doctors we visit know about it. I don't have any plans to reveal it soon." I retorted, obviously knowing he was referring to my eye. "Are you skipping again? Doesn't surprise me. You'll never learn anything at this rate. I heard about mid-terms you know. Amusing." I smirked. He blushed. I heard the sound of feet behind me. I turned around. "Oh, hi Karasuma-sensei! Did you need anything?" I asked him as he approached.

"Lovro wanted to know if you have heterochromia eyes, if you don't mind me asking." He said in that no-nosense voice of his. I could practicly feel Karma smirking with that devilish look in his eyes. Damn him, I should've known better then to expose them with a trained assassin around, especially if he's as good as everyone says he is. I sighed.

"No, I don't mind. I do, but I prefer to keep it hidden." I said, with a slight undertone of 'you better keep it to yourself and Lovro.' Karma's smirk grew wider. Stupid brothers. Karasuma didn't ask any further, to my relief, but nodded and walked towards Lovro. I spun and knocked the smirk right off my twin's face by landing an uppercut to his jaw. He deflected it with his arm, but I knew that it would be bruised for days. Now that I had let my anger out, I smirked again, picked up the sniper, and shoved it into his arms. He scowled.

~-~-~-~Time skip next day~-~-~-~

While on the ship sailing to the island, Karma and I were practicing. I dodged and kick and went for a hook. He pushed it off course with his elbow and went for a punch. I jumped backwards and tried a kick. It hit his arm but he managed to land a punch on my side. Just then Nagisa and Kayano came in to the room we were practicing in.

"What-Hey! You don't have to settle things by fighting!" Nagis shouted. Karma jumped backwards from a kick and we stoppped.

"We weren't fighting..." I started.

"...We were practicing." Karma finished. Nagisa blinked. Kayano blinked.

"Oh. So that's why you two are so good in closed ranged fighting." Kayano figured out.

"Pfft." I checked my side where Karma hit it. No bruising. "Are we near Okinawa yet?" I asked.

"No, not yet." Kayano shook her head. "I think it's another twenty minutes or so until we can see it." We all went above deck. Kayano went to talk with Kanzaki and Nagisa went to hang out with Sugino and some other boys. Karma and I were pretty much alone at the point so I raised my bangs and looked to see if I could spot the island. Sure enough, I could make it out in the distance.

"See it?" Karma asked, leaning on the rails. I nodded.

"Yea." I dropped my bangs. I saw Koro Sensei having what looked like motion sickness. "So octopuses get sick at sea?" I said, looking as other students attempted to assassinate him while he was sick. He still managed to dodge everything. It was very amusing to see.

~-~-~-~Time skip to hotel~-~-~-~

I declined the drink offered since it had pineapple and I was allergic to it. A shame, really. It looked really good. I was assigned to the swimming group so I thought it was the best time to test out if the guns I modified could shoot underwater. They did work, just slower than I wanted. I pushed my head above the water and spit out the snorkle. I could see the gliders still spinning around abaove us. I gave a thumbs up to Karma, meaning the guns worked. He gave me a thumbs up back, meaning his worked as well. Perfect. Now to wait for the assassination.

And that's the end of chapter 2! I got the idea of her far-seeing eye from Black Butler with Mey-rin. Here's Clis's whole profile...

 **Name:** Clis Akabane

 **Height:** 173 cm (Approx. 5'8")

 **Weight:** 112 Lbs

 **Gender:** Female

 **Birthday:** December 25

 **Talents:** Far range shooting, close range combat, drawing, inventing and mobility

 **Personality:** Has an arrogant aura, much like her twin, and loves to play pranks. Sometimes will skip class with her brother, as she is intelligent enough to score highly in all subjects. Mostly she acts just like her brother, since they are twins.

 **Favorite Subject:** English

 **Worst Subject:** Social Studies

 **Relationships:** Karma as her twin brother, does not associate with anyone else, seemingly liking to be alone. Has no love interests, and other family known only includes her parents.

 **History:** She prefered a more shadowy fighting style unlike her brother who made his violent attitude well known. Because of the lack of parental attention she has plenty of free time, learning languages and inventing new things to work with that are frequently very harmful. Has equal skill to Karma in fighting therefore they train against each other a lot. Does not have any elaborate backstory like Karma or some of the other students, just got transfered because she was caught beating up a few kids who had insulted her.

 **Eye Color:** Tealish on the right but a golden yellow on the left, left has unique ability to see far away things and slight movements.

 **Hair Color:** Red

 **Usual Clothing:** She switches from a usual female uniform to her own style after joining class 3-E. She switches to a black jacket with plenty of pockets, and wears grey cargo pants and a red t-shirt. She also keeps a pair of goggles on her head, effeciently breaking school uniform. (Not that anyone cares, cause c'mon, it's 3-E)

 **Future Wanted Career:** Agent, assassin, or something that includes danger and the goverment.

 **Other** : Is able to speak next to fluent English, and knows basic Chinese. Ranked fifth during mid-terms, and seventh during end-of-the-year terms. Most common weapon she uses is dual pistols, and dual knives, along with weapons she modifies/makes.

 **Blood Type:** AB


	3. Chapter 3 - Kill Koro Sensei Time

Target: Koro Sensei  
Agents: Double Akabane  
Chapter 3

 _ **SilverSaphire34523**_ \- Thanks! I hope you'll like the rest of the story too. :)

I was bobbing below the surface opposite side of the other snipers, Chiba and Hiyami. I watch as bubbles of breath blew up. I was waiting for Ritsu to give the command. I was thankfull for the fact that they put me on the other side. I brushed back my bangs and waited. I could see the speed boats rushing along the waves. I waited.

"Game over!" Ritsu said. I kicked to above the surface, took aim, and fired. A large multicolored explosion erupted and I dived back under water in an attempt to not get hit by the blast. The shockwaves knocked me back as it rocked through the water. When I felt it safe, I kicked back up. I looked at where Koro Sensei should've been. I saw nothing.

"Isogai, Kataoka: Change of plans. Watch the water!" Karasuma said.

"Hai!" the two teens said as they swam off. They all watched the water eagerly. I knew better. I had seen him change thanks to my eye. I swam towards the shore and unfastened the gear. Koro Sensei appeared. Even I have to admit, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

"Nfunfufnfu! My trump card of all trump cards: My pefect defense form!" Perfect. Defense. Form? That was new. He explained to us what it was. Then Karma started tortuing him. I walked over to where he was. I handed Karma a sea slug. He grinned and stuck it on him.

"Some one find my some filthy old guy so I can shove this thing down their pants!" He yelled out. I then took it from Karma.

"Or, how about we play soccer?" I sugested. I did a short punt to get it to Karma, who caught it and threw it back. Everyone sweatdropped as I tossed it to Karma, and he tossed it back. Koro Sensei was looking like he was sick.

"Help me!" Koro Sensei yelled. Karasuma took it out of Karma's hands before he tossed it again, interupting our game with his straight attitude. Party-pooper. Karma dropped his cheery attitude. Every one started looking down. Pfft. I haven't been around long enough to face the reality of the situation.

"Oh come on everyone. Did you hear what he just said? Pros couldn't even get this far, and we, the rejects of a stupid private academy, did! Isn't that worth celebrating?" I said, in hopes of cheering everyone up. You can't tease people if their already dead. Some of them smiled, but the majority kept their head down. I sighed. "I'm heading back to the hotel. You can mope around like idiots if you want to, but I'm coming up with a new plan." I said. I turned my back and started walking. I could hear footsteps behind me. Finaly. I changed into a blacl vest along with a blue elbow length shirt and black cargo shorts. I sliped on fingerless gloves and my goggles before looking in the mirror.

"Ritsu." I called out, adressing my cellphone on the drawer.

"Hai?" She said, blinking onto the screen.

"Do you know if my bullet hit?" She processed all the info she had gathered. Honestly, the machine was amazing.

"I am unable to know for sure. The time it took for Koro Sensei to change into form is unknown. Perhaps if you had fired 10 centimeters to the right, if Chibi had fired 0.5 seconds sooner, or if Hayami had fired 30 centimeters up, we would've had a 65% chance of killing him before he noticed." She said. I sighed.

"I haven't been here long enough to become attached to him, but I knew that if the others have spent the last few months under his care they might've hesitated to shoot. Thanks Ritsu." She waved and blinked out. I grabbed the phone and went down to the cafe, where everyone else was. I pulled up a chair next to Karma and Nagisa. I drained the orange soda they offered me. Karma was lost in thought with a staw in his mouth. I listened to everyone else talk when I noticed how tired everyone was. Too tired. Nagisa saw the same. Just then Okajim burst into a really bad bloody nose. Nakamura fell just a few seconds before. I cursed in my head. A sickness? What was going on?

(Procede with story plot until the mountain climbing.)

"It's so high..." One of the boys muttered. I agreed. Although it was nothing in height compared to the mountain side Karasuma had us climb up, but it was full of sharp edges and loose rocks. I laid my finger on one of the sharp ones. I drop of blood sliped out. Ritsu then reported her findings on the hotel. Koro Sensei gave some words, but Bitch-sensei and Karasuma sensei evaluated it might be too rough. Pfft. My ass. I grabbed onto one of the more climbable rocks and pulled my self up. Others followed suit. It was actually quite easy.

"Well, I mean if the ledge is the problem, that part's a piece of cake." Isogai said, I had already started climbing. Thank god for rock climbing classes.

"Especially compared to our usual training." Someone said that I couldn't see. "Right?"

"But, we haven't practised fighting an unknown foe in an unknown hotel, so Karasuma-sensei, it won't be easy, but will you be our commander?" Isogai said.

"We'll make that jerk pay for what he did to us!" To me it sounded like everyone had stopped climbing. Idiots. We needed to get there as soon as possible talk; while you climb! I turned and avoided a loose part.

"Plus, I think I need a good fight right now!" I shouted over my shoulder as I kept climbing. I stopped when I heard Karasuma sensei's voice.

"Attention! Our objective is the top floor of the hotel at the summit! Our mission will shift from a stealth infiltration to a surprise attack! We'll use the same hand signals and link ups from training! The only difference is our target! You have three minutes to memorize the map. We'll begin at 2150!"

I resumed my climbing. I was far ahead of the others. When I reached the top in about fifteen minutes, I pulled out one of my old inventions. The smokescreen pen will be useful, but can only be used twice. Along with a lazer pen I had bought, that could be used for distractions. I still had a pistol and knife made from anti-sensei material in a holster around my waist. It could prove useful. I waited for the others to climb up.

Hey guys! This chapter is a little short but I just got done with a weebly website where you can see the character pictures better. It's See you next chapter readers!


	4. Chapter 4 - Attack Time

Target: Koro Sensei  
Agents: Double Akabane  
Chapter 4

animeandmangafangirl: HI! I read your stories as well and that's kinda how I got the idea. I really loved how you made Kiyoko so innocent yet with the same Karma evil side! :)

Clis

I watched as everyone came to the top. Nagisa being last. I watched Ritsu run the invasion route on my phone. It was complex, with plenty of floors as well as probably plenty of guards. Ritsu unlocked the door and we stepped through. I stretched. Air conditioning did feel good over the summer night's heat of Okinawa. Karma was by my side. I watched as the people in front engaged in conversation, before Bitch-sensei stepped through. Ahh. Good plan. Using her beauty as an advantage. I heard the music play and it sounded as a pro's should. We all walked through the staircase. I leaned against the wall with Karma as we listened to Karasuma explain to us what Bitch-sensei was. We all walked casually around the halls until Terasaka and his stupid buddy decided to run forward.

"Teresaka! Watch out!" Shouted Fuwa. Karasuma pushed the two boys back and a purple gas emitted. I slowly inched towards a doorway as Karasuma and the gas-man fought. Fuwa gave her explanation and I then watched at Karasuma fell. Paralizing gas? When he turned around we were already blocking the exits. Score one for us! Karasuma got back up and started attacking. I helped wrap him up and stuff him under a table. Score two!

"Well, that was interesting." I said, shoving the roll of ducktape into my bag. We continued on, Karasuma leaning on Isogai.

"Man, it sure is starting to feel like summer vacation, am I right?" I glared.

"NAGISA SPIN HIM AROUND UNTIL HE GETS SICK!" Everyone else shouted. Nagisa did exactly that until Karma stopped him. I tossed Karma a bag that has pictures of Koro Sensei's 'embarasing moments' pasted to the inside. Karma stuck it around him.

"Wha-KARMA! II DON'T HAVE ANY HANDS TO COVER MY FACE WITH!" Koro Sensei yelled.

"Oh? Sorry, sorry. Teresaka, pull down your pants and spread your cheeks, I'm jamming him in!" Karma said with an evil grin.

"I'll die!" Teresaka yelled. Koro Sensei then explained why it felt such like summer. I sighed. It was going to be a long night. We rounded the corridor and managed to pass a floor with ease. That's when we ran into the second assassin. Karma gave me a 'look' meaning he was going for it. I got the smokescreen ready just incase. When Karma went in for the ending blow, the purple gas from before spurted out. I was about to pull out the smokescreen when Karma gave me a handsignal. 'Wait. I'm fine' I put the pen back, and Karma shot a spray of gas. Prankster. We tied/taped him up and left him sitting behind a plant. We then continued on our way.

(Procede with episode as normal since nothing of note happens and I'm too lazy to write it out._.This is at the end of the episode whee Koro Sensei is bacck to normal and everyon is attacking him)

I pulled out my pistols and started shooting him with everyone else.

"What the-Hey!-wha?" Koro Sensei yelled out as we made random assassination attempts. I pulled the back of one of my explosion pens off, clicked it, and threw it onto the ground by Koro Sensei.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" I yelled, out, snapping down my goggles and watched the explosion from behind a rock. Everyone either hit the sand, dived into the water, or ran. The pen exploded into anti-sensei gas Okuda helped me make, and random tiny bbs. I looked up to see if we had killed him or not. Nope. He stood perfectly fine, except for one missing tentacle and the others were throbbing red.

"Nfufufufuf, very clever making anti-me gas Clis-chan!" Koro Senseu said. His face turned green striped. "However, I can escape gas very quickly thanks to my superspeed!" He said. Whoops. He turned back to normal.

"Pfft." I raised my goggles and rearranged my bangs so they covered my eye completely again before anyone else could see it. Maybe I should work on getting an eyepatch or something...That evening, when we were heading back to our hotel rooms, I had decided to go for a walk at around midnight. For some strange reason, the school was all 'let's put the twins together and save money!' So Karma and I shared a room. On the way back some high schoolers passed my on the way to my room. I could hear their whispers.

"Hey! Girlie, what are you doing out alone?" One of them asked. Stupid idiotic perverts. I flashed them a false smile.

"For one, my name isn't girlie, it's Clis, and two, I can handle being along, thank you." I said, about to walk off when one of them grabbed my shoulder.

"Now now, c'mon, we can give you the best time of your life!" He said. I brushed the hand off my shoulder, restraining from punching him.

"No thanks. I'm busy tonight." I said, wanting to have a soda to get rid of the damned headache I was getting from all of today's and yesterday's events. Another hand landed on my shoulder, this time, hard. Ok, negotations were up. "Now, I'm sure you heard about an incident on the news a while back, hmm? A group of high school perverts getting beat up and rushed to the hospital?" Karma had told me all about his 'fun' school trip. I turned and smirked. "My brother and his friends did that you know, so I think you should back off." They all wavered for a second, then shook their heads.

"Naw, your bluffing! How could middle scchoolers like you beat us? Impossible!" They laughed. Ok, I need someone to take out my anger on anyway. I grabbed the hand on my shoulder, and spun around, knocking the guy holding me down and I pressed his arm to his back while reaching with one hand to grab my switchblade. I flipped it out and raised it threatingly at them.

"Well then! Since you know my name and and what I look like, I'm afraid all witnessess must go!" I said cheerfully. sat on the arm I was holding and hit the guy I was sitting on hard on the back of his head, effeciantly knocking him out and hopefully getting him a concussion that will cause him to lose some memory.

"Why you little-" The three remaining teens charged and I got off the body, and swung the blade. The one attacking jumped back just in time to avoid a nastly cut to his arm. They growled threatningly, but a dog's growl is worse than his bite. I lashed a kick, thankful for the hard-healed combat-boots I was wearing. It connected with the side of the attacker, and he fell. I dodged some attacks and dealt out a gash in one of their arms and two hard punches to the stomachs. Grining, I knock them all out and hopefull their memories will be gone too. I put the blade away and procede to my room. I didn't notice a little peeping tom on the other side of the hallway. That was my first school trip with class 3-E!

And that's also the end of the chapter! Who was watching while that happened? Find out sometime in the next chapters!


	5. Chapter 5 - Festival Time

Target: Koro Sensei  
Agents: Double Akabane  
Chapter 5

WARNING: This is chapter 74 of the manga so if you haven't read it this happens after episode 22. Contains major spoilers!

Clis

"Assassination Test of Courage?" I was standing behind Koro Sensei from where I had been before they had all gathered around the spot interupting my reading time.

"Nfufufu-Sensei will take on the role of the ghost!" He flexed a tentacle. "It's been a while, so I'll be sure to move around with lot's of clones." Oh yea...they did mention he could make clones of himself. "Of course, if you want to kill Sensei, that's ok! That would be the perfect ending to an assassination trip. Wouldn't it?" I got the image of a bunch of Koro Sensei faces on a bunch of monster faces...

"Sounds interesting. I need to work off the frustration of not being able to move last night!" Sugaya said (I think?)

"Eh, it sounds scary. I don't wanna..." Some one said.

"It's all right, It's all right!" Some one else said. I looked at the back of his head. What the-? I quietly tried to sneak off. When I reached a quiet spot on the beach I let out a breath. My relief was short-lasting.

"Clis! There you are! What are you doing out here alone? You should be with the rest of the class for the activity!" Koro Sensei said from behind me. Curse him. I guess now is a good time for a quick plan...

Thinking quickly I turned around and pretended to trip over a piece of driftwood. Koro Sensei moved to catch me and when he did the tentacles holding me popped and I slashed two knives as fell into a roll. I looked to see if he was alive.

"Nfufufuf~ Very clever mixing anit-me material with your vest..." he said. I then smirked and straightend myself, putting my knives away. Of course, I still has to endure his stupid game...

I had been paired with Kimura for some reason. He should know I don't feel anything towards anybody in class E... I had attached a small flashlight to my goggles so I clicked it on as we explored the stupid cave. Just then a gust of wind flew through the cave. A flash of yellow accompanied it along with yelling.

"Oi! Koro Sensei where are you going scaredy-puss!?" I yelled out. He ignored me.

"Hey Clis, I wanted to talk to you about something I saw last night..." I turned to look at him. Did he see me beat up those kids? I didn't recall seeing him..." I just wanted to say that it was really awesome how you handled it!" I smirked.

"Thanks. It was really easy though." I said. next thing he said surprised me.

"I was wondering if you could maybe teach me how to fight like that? I wanted to ask Karma, but he's...kinda scary..." I almost laughed.

"I'll think about it Kimura." When we exited the cave Koro Sensei was on the ground panting and the other students surrounded him. I ditched the group to go back to the quiet spot on the beach so I could actually relax. When I arrived, Karma wasa lready sitting there.

"How was your love-session with Okuda?" I asked as I sat beside him. He shrugged.

"It wasn't really a love-session. We just ended up talking and playing a game called 'twister' or something." He was spinning a knife around in his hands.

"Do you really think were going to kill him by March?" I asked. I leaned my head against his shoulder. He leaned in too.

"We have to. Otherwose billions of innocent people will die." I looked at the setting sun.

"I never knew you were one to play hero, Karma." I sighed. "We better head back. Knowing Koro Sensei they could be setting up something and we would miss it."

"Nfufufu~ Actually I'm right here! How cute you two look together!" Karma and I jolted up. We looked at each other. Pulling out our knives we went inf or an attack.

"Hey! Wha-NOT THE FACE!" He yelled as we attacked him. In the end he escaped after yelling about class 3-E's plan to match Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei. At the hotel we watched as the studentd gave pointers about how to get Karasuma-sensei to like her. It was amusing. I doubted that even if he liked her, he wouldn't show it. Their both pros, and expierience doesn't allow them to be honest. All in all, it was a very amusing night. The day after we came back I was competing against Karma at a video game.

"C'mon Clis! That's dirty!" I stuck my tounge out at him.

"How about the time you knocked me off the map?" He rolled his eyes and kept playing. Suddenly Koro Sensei appeared at the window.

"Eh? Octupus why are you here?" Karma said, pausing the round. I put the DS down. I read his sign.

"A festival?" I asked. He nodded.

"I though of it today, and I though I'd tell everyone from class." He started crying. "I was hurt that so many people were unable to come because of prior engagements." We looked at each other. Then we shrugged.

"Eh, why not?" Karma said.

"We were just playing around anyway." I said, closing the device. Koro Sensei looked very happy, at least until we tried to shoot him. He ran off after that.

~-~-~Time skip to festival~-~-~

Karma and I were standing at the puling strings booth. Karma pulled out a pen and notebook and I knew it was time fore him to show off his talent.

"I just spent a total of 5,000 yen, and all of them have been 5th place prizes or lower. From the number of strings snd remaining prizes, if i calculate the probability of not a single 4th place prize or better coming out...Oh my, it's 0.05%." I grinned as his demon side showed.

"Oi, is a winning string really in there, or will I have an officer check it out?" I said. The guy running the stand look really, really nervous.

"Ok, ok! I'll give you back your money, just keep quiet kids." I grinned and whispered into Karma's ear.

"Nah, that's not good enough. I want the game system." Karma said. The man handed it over to prevent any trouble. We walked around a little bit, getting anything that peeked out interest. Class E completely dominated anything that was remotely related to assassination. From fish-scooping to firing ranges, przes were won easily. As we figured out though, Koro Sensei was kind of using us to get some money, but I didn't mind as long as we got our share of prizes. That, and freaked out merchants whenever I or Karma figured out that they were ripping kids off. All in all, summer break for the assassination classroom named 'end class', went well.

HELLO READERS! Yep, the peeping tom wasn't that much of a development...hehehehehe...I don't even know why I put it in, I didn't even have a reason...Oh well. Next time, readers!


	6. Chapter 6 - Pudding Time

Target: Koro Sensei  
Agents: Double Akabane  
Chapter 6

Clis

A gust of September wind flew through the air. There was only six more months to kill Koro Sensei. While all the other students were inside listening to boring announcements, Karma and I sat on the grass outside listening to music and reading. That didn't stop us from hearing what happened once we returned with the group.

"Karma, I think we have something to say to him afterschool." I said to my twin. We grinned as everyone pictured us as demons.

"I don't think I can look at him the same way again..." Class continued as usual, but Koro Sensei seemed a bit downed by the loss of one student. At the end of school, th majority of class E studentd had gathered outside the main building.

"Hey, Takebashi!" Isogai called out. Okuda tried to get him to see how fun class 3-E was.

"The 10 billion yen bounty..." Karma started.

"Depending on how we kill him..." I said,

"It seems like they're going to raise it even more."

"I guess you don't need your share, Takebashi..."

"How selfless of you." Karma and I finished. Takebashi pushed up his glasses. He gave his little speech on how he wasn't going to be able to earn much anyway. I sighed. Karma and I didn't even really grow up with our parents. Instead, by the time we could legally stay alone, they saw us less and less. We got pretty much anything we wanted, that money could buy. We never expierienced being rejected. Takebashi walked off, with enough decency to wish our assassination good luck. I turned and headed home. There was nothing left to do. I skipped class the next day, not wanting to see the downed faces of all the others.

At the next ceremony Koro Sensei convinced us to actually stay. What happpened made us smirk.

"...Is as comfortable as a maid cafe." Everyone looked shocked. "I was lying. Because I wanted to be strong. Because I wanted to be accepted." He bowed his head. "Even though I was the most useless among class E, and betrayed them on top of that, my classmates came to see how I was doing multiple times. Sensei, even for a student like me, who had no knack for studying, He tried every possible method and scheme to teach me. I, who was unaccepted by my family, and all of you, was treated as an equal by everyone of class E." Takebashi looked up. "All of you who are aiming to become distinctly strong, and become accepted in society, I believe you are right, and respect you. But, for a little while longer, I'm fine with being weak." He continued his speech as Class E smiled. I watched as he raised the plaque, and then smashed it. Welcome back, Takebashi. But expect a few pranks for leaving us in the first place.

"So who's willing to learn?" Karasuma asked after explaining to us the ground rules of using explosives. Everyone complained about the size of the books. After all, it was enough to study for nationals. Takebashi took it right away. So he was usefull for something afterall.

~-_-~-_-~-_- The next day -_-~-_-~-_-~

I watched the TV anouncement about a surplus of eggs as we ate. I noticed Kayano had a look of concentration.

1221222222212 Week later 1232322222222212

"What kind of plan?" I asked Kayano. She took out her noteook labled 'Secret Plan' and explained. I face palmed. Seriously? Did she forget about Koro Sensei's sense of smell? It will detect the bomb inside. Ah well. I won't crush her hopes. Yet. We all walked outside to see what looked like a giant pudding cup.

"While Sensei's gone for the three day weekend, let's prepare for war!" Kayano shouted. Oh dear. I manged to steal a chunk out of a wafer covered flavoring just 'cause. It tasted really good. I had managed to weasel my way out of doing too much, including wearing an apron. What? I just don't like 'em! When we had finished I took a picture of it to remember. I had helped set up the bomb inside along with Takebashi so I knew just how lethal it would be. That is, if Koro Sensei ever eats far enough to get there. He didn't. As I predicted, but I didn't know of any other materials to make the explosion happen like they wanted too...I ate a bite of the pudding. We all enjoyed it even though it was meant to be an assassination pudding.

END CHAPTER HERE. So how was this chapter? Oh and I kinda forgot to mention things in other chapters so here it is...

 **I DON'T OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM IF I DID IT WOULD PROBABLY SUCK AND NOT GET ANY VIEWS!**

Thank you for your time. *Mockfull salute*


	7. Chapter 7 - Athletics Time

Target: Koro Sensei

Agents: Double Akabane

Chapter 8

"That must be rough guys!" I said.

"Having such wierd names!" Karma finished. Everyone stared at us.

"We both like our names." I explained.

"Sometimes a parent's wierdness get's passed onto their kid,"

"Right?"

"Sensei, has grievence with his name too." Koro Sensei said as he suddenly emerged. When someone came up with the idea for codenames, I smirked. Time for some fun.

"Half of Middle 2 and Goggles have closed off the escape route!"

"Were counting on you, Adult Game Protagnist!"

"Justice!" The hunt ended. (In case your stupid, goggles is my codename.) Back at the classroom everyone seemed downed about their codename. Me? I think it's fine. I do always wear my goggles, don't I?

"Now, call me The Imperial Prince Of Fate Of The Eternal Wind." I looked at the smug look on Koro Sensei's face.

"WHY ARE YOU GIVING YOURSELF SUCH A HIGH AND MIGHTY NAME?" Someone yelled out.

"How about 'Stupid Pervert Chicken Octupus'?" Karma suggested.

"YEA!" Everyone else agreed. We conntinued to attack him.

~`~`~~`~~``~~Days later~`~~~~``````~

"It really isn't fair!" I complained. "The boys get all the fun activities! It's so sexist!" I sat watching the activities at the athletics festival. I leaned back against the bleachers. Karma snickered.

"What? Don't like being a female?" he questioned. That earned him a punch to the shoulder.

"Oh shut up! I'm just saying it's not fair." I said, leaning back again and closing my eyes. "Ah well. Just make sure you win, k, Karmy-boy?" He smirked.

"What else would I do?" He asked. Class E observed the interaction interestingly.

"You know, Karma acts differently around her..." Nagisa muttered to himself as he turned back to watch the action.

"Nurfufufufu...Every one has a softside~" Koro Sensei said. Then he had to dodge a bullet. "Not at a public affair!" He shouted.

"I'm not soft." Karma said before he left to get ready for his game. When the game started I watched as Muramatsua and Yoshida charged. Idiots. I was just wondering why Karma hasn't taken command. He's hiding his claws, eh? More than me... The game continued as I watched amusingly as my brother squashed the head of some class D idiots. The game continued on as Takebashi and Teresaka were the only ones guarding the pole. Seriously, the rest of the audience were idiots. When the game was won, I tucked the cell phone that I had been using to record the game back into a pocket and gave Karma a high-five.

"Your hiding as much as I am." I said.

"I'm waiting." He replied I grinned and we walked off along with the rest of the class. Then the class sweatdropped as they heard Isogai begging for some of the leftover bread.

I looked around me at the surrounding Koro Sensei head clones. It was October. The deadline to kill Koro Sensei...Was in five months! When I heard about the 'incedent' with the old-man and some of the students, I was kinda mad. Mad that thanks to them, I couldn't study in class and that I had to watch kids for a few weeks. I took the anger out on Koro Sensei by eating the ice cream he had bought in Italy again. Of course, us being us, Karma and I opted to study outside of school secretly. However, that didn't change the 'kid watching' part. I sighed as I entered the building.

"You guys can work off the oxygen you're taking up at least, right?" Said a young girl. The others stared as me and Karma kept smiling. The kids here were interesting to say the least...I then amusingly watched the play I had created as Karma coninued to pulverize Teresaka. Outside we took hold of a building project to make the school a better place. The details were amazing as Itona and I fixed up some wiring. While some of out fellow students were tutoring the younger students, the other half kept working on the building. When the two weeks were up, we stepped back and were proud by our work. I finished up with the sanding just before the old man came back. We led the old man on a tour of the area, and he thanked us when he saw the students did better than ever before. However, then came the time for midterms. I knew that most of the class didn't get the chance to study, leading to utter defeat for most of the class. However...

"You can't say the same about us then, can you?" I asked the five virtuosos as I emerged, holding my test papers in hand. Karma and I had tied for second place in these midterms.

"Don't you get it? We were the only two serious this time around. The rest were holding back." Karma said as we walked right past them

"They said you guys would lose face if you lost all the time." I said with a wink.

"But were going all out next time. When the third semester comes around..."

"Our lessons will change, since we have to take high school entrance exams, and you guys are in the escalator system."

"The next exams will be the last time we're under the same conditions."

"The second semester finals in two months..."

"Let's end it there." Karma and I said at the same time, raising a finger gun and shooting.

"Tch, sounds good." One of them said. I gave them a smile and walked off.

"Let's go Karma. We have no reason to hang with our new adversaries." I said. We all walked off into the new warzone of acedemics.

When Karasuma gave us the new uniforms, I was happy to say the least. When he gave me a boy uniform instead of a female one, I was even happier that he remembered my perefences. I fitted on the gloves and flexed my fingers. They didn't halt movement at all and the clothes were comfortable when moving. They would come in handy in the future...

I tested out the uniform by freerunning behind the mountain. With the boots being so springy, I jumped from tree to tree easily. I decided if I wanted to make my next assassination plan work, I was going to need to practice. After school I set up a few targets and moved far away. They black balloons waved in the air as I looked down from a cliff. I set the sniper and practiced shooting without the help of my unusual eye. Taking aim, I fired. It hit, but barely. I moved it to the next target about five feet away. Adjusting to the wind, I squeezed the trigger. This one missed. Adjusting again, I fired a few centimeters right. This one hit. The next targets were side by side. I squeezed and it hit the target. The next one, though I didn't see him, hit someone. A loud "What the-" rang through the air. I brushed back my bangs and looked where I shot. What the-Karma? I jumped down from the cliff using free running techniques to get there faster.

"Karma what are you doing here? I thought you were with Nagisa or something." I said as I landed.

"Well, I had just come back from that and was going to get you because you weren't at home, but I heard really loud popping noises so I came to investigate. After that, you shot me you moron." He said, rubbing his shoulder where it had hit. "How did you miss anyway?"

"I was practicing without a cheat, Mr. Investigator." I said. "Ah well about time I head on home anyway." I poked the balloon with a tip of a branch and we then went to get my weapons I had left on the cliff. We raced down the mountain, me winning due to more practice. When I threw open the door to our house I didn't expect for Nagisa to be sitting on the couch.

"Eh? Karma I thought you said you parted ways already." I said. Nagisa looked sheepish, but then something crossed his mind.

"Hey Karma, how come the last few times I've come here I've never seen Clis?" He asked.

"Oh easy, I'm usually in the treehouse in the back yard, locked in my room, or out." I said.

"Oh. Is that why the door across from Karma's room is always locked? He told me to never go in it..." Nagisa said. I shrugged.

"I like my privacy." I said simply. "Anyways, why are you here?" He looked down.

"My mom."

"Your...oh" Karma had told me about Nagisa's mom...heck he even told me about Koro Sensei as long as I didn't tell anyone else...I sighed.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." I said. I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. Unlocking the door with the a passcode, I entered and locked it behind me. I sat down at the desk and started my homework. Once that was done I fitted in pages of workbooks just for the heck of it. If I wanted to beat Asano and Karma, then I had to be ready for finals. Now to put the finishing touches on an assassination plan...

Disclaimer: DOSEN'T OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM!


	8. Chapter 8 - ON HOLD

Hey guys! Sorry about not updating for a while, it's just that I'm not in the mood to write anymore...

I always go through these phases of write a lot and then none at all...My apologies to those who were anxious for the next chapter, if you could wait maybe a month or two when the cycle restarts then that would be great!

Anyway, I'll see you on my next update.

-The Midnight Dream


	9. Chapter 9 - OTL

AHHHHH How long have I been gone?! O-O I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll try to work on the next chapter right away - My writing style has changed quite a bit in the past year, though, so it might seem strange to all of you who have been reading this story for a while.

Anyway, I sincerely apologize for being gone so long! OTL

-EotS-


End file.
